My Last Breath
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: One dream..Does it hint on how to keep life from ever being disrupted?(To those of you who read it,sorry it is so short..I tryed to make it longer!Plz R&R and by the way...NO FLAMES!)


Me- Yay!I finally did a Courage fic =D This one is so cool  
  
Numbuh 13- Whateva..I'll just sit here and watch.  
  
Me- ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
My Last Breath  
  
Standing upon a old,cracking building..Courage,stands..He murmurs something frightened by the dark as shadows swirled across the night sky,standing near him was Fear..She was like a silhoutte against the darkness  
  
Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you And I'm not afraid Can You hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
The top of the building began to crack and suddenly,Fear started to fall from the tall building..Courage went in attempt to save her..But could not reach her in time as she went plummeting down towards the streets below..."FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Courage as he stared down frightened for Fear's safety  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet Raptured Light It ends here Tonight  
  
Fear continued to fall,Not afraid of her on comeing death,Courage ran down the side-stairs that connected to the old crumbleing building..panic ariseing withen as he ran faster..faster,the building continueing to crumble as peices started to fall against the dark street,no cars,no people..no one seemed to be out..buildings remained black with darkness like they have never been lived in....  
  
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hideing in a hollow tree(come find me)  
  
Courage's eyes were wide with fear as he ran after his friend,Fear continued to plummet..the diamond-studs in her collar shineing brightly against the moon's light as she awaited to crash,falling forever..Never seeing the end of this fall...  
  
I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears  
  
Courage couldn't hide the anger and depression that now mixed withen as he hurried faster and faster as the building continued to slowly crumble..he then yelled "Fear!I'll Save you!Just Don't Die!"  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight  
  
The ever on-comeing death still approached..Courage began to run faster but only to trip over one of the balcony bars and almost fell,his paws holding onto the bars as he gasped when Fear continued to plummet farther and farther down..She was approaching her death and he couldn't save her...  
  
Closeing your eyes to dissapear You pray your dreams will leave you here But Still you wake and know the truth No One's there  
  
Courage kept a tight grip on the bars as he couldn't hold on much longer..His paws began to slip..slip even more..He then fell..This was the end..He knew this was the end,He would finally be at peace..With Fear when they both reach the ground....  
  
Say Goodnight Don't Be Afraid Calling Me Calling Me As You Fade To Black  
  
Courage kept falling,farther and faster..He couldn't keep this up for long..He closed his eyes as he finally fell beside Fear..He took her paw in his and then whispered "This is the end..We will finally be at peace..." Fear closed her eyes too as both canines waited for the moment they crashed...  
  
Holding My Last Breath Safe Inside Myself Are All My Thoughts Of You Sweet Raptured Light It Ends Here Tonight.....  
  
The ground finally came to meet Fear and Courage..Both canines hit..The pain was finally over...Courage shot up in bed,Eustace and Muriel remained asleep undisturbed and unknowing of Courage's sudden awakening..Courage looked around,his heart pounding rapidly..He then relized it was all a dream,He and Fear were not plummetting from a building..They weren't dead!Courage then smiled and drifted back to sleep..Knowing this all..Was not real...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me- That was the most awesome Courage fic I ever wrote!  
  
Numbuh 13- I admitt it is. It's a good thing you didn't let 'em die.  
  
Me- Yup.Please R&R and tell me what you think...And oh by the way,NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
